Please, Let me in
by morbid17
Summary: After the curse of the chinese Zodiac had been lifted, Yuki tries to live a normal life. Now he tries to find himself and happiness.
1. A NEW START

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket.

Well this is a story I think is going to be nice ...blah blah blah. But anyways please leave some comments and REVIIEW REVIEW REIVEW for my sake. Well here goes nothing ...

* * *

PLEASE, LET ME IN

CHAPTER ONE...A NEW START

Darkness...that's all Yuki had really known for most of his life. Until he had met Tohru Honda, who had slowly change his life to a point where he felt free from the clutches of his curse. But Yuki was always brought back to reality by the head of the Sohma family, Akito. Akito who always reminded Yuki that he will always posses the vengeful soul of the rat from the Chinese Zodiac. And the freedom he wished to have would never happen. Well a least that's what everyone thought.

No one had really known how the curse had broken but it was all thanks to Tohru who shared her love with all the Sohma family members. Not only had she lifted the curse from them but also she and save Akito from her own predicted death. (I don't know how Tohru really is going to break the curse so i won't go in detail.)

Now each member of the Sohma family was free to do as they please, free to have relationships, to be happy and to love.

* * *

Shigure's home 

Mornings weren't and never will be Yuki's favorite time to wake up. It as if trying to wake the dead. But the need to attend school on time made him get up with unopened eyes. Getting dress was always a mindless routine in which Yuki was always half as sleep. Yuki headed down stairs to get some breakfast. Kyo screamed out loud from his bedroom given away he woke up late. But Kyo was full wake unlike Yuki who had a sleepy face on. Kyo had possessed the spirit of the cat, which was always left out. Once both Yuki and Kyo finished their breakfast they waited for Tohru, who was still living with them.

" Man, how long is she going to take? Girl waste to mush time on themselves." Kyo said annoyed from waiting.

"They have to they need to all perfect so they can satisfy stupid idiot like you," Yuki replied to Kyo that suddenly blushed madly at this comment.

Now that they started living a normal life, Kyo and Tohru had finally started dating and doing what couples do. But that didn't change everything, Tohru still made Kyo because she was a ditz. Life change fro both Tohru and Kyo, something Yuki had never experience.

"Er... thank you for waiting !!!" Tohru apologized for the delayed.

"Just hurry up!!" Kyo said to his girlfriend.

Yuki didn't really had paid attention before but now that he was, Kyo and Tohru were totally opposite from each other and yet the seem to belong together.

'It's kind of funny how Kyo ended up with a klutz but them again Kyo isn't perfect. He is stubborn and had a little temper,' Yuki thought as he walked behind them.

" Hey Yuki are you going to run fro president again this year?" Tohru asked since the election fro student council was starting again. Though Yuki had been president in his second year of high school, he wasn't really up for it again.

" I don't know, but most likely I wont. This year is my last and I really want it to be pressure free." Yuki answered Tohru with a smile.

" He probably won't do it because that freak Kakeru Manabe might end up being with him again." Kyo laughed sarcastically.

Yuki shot a punch at Kyo for saying that about Kakeru who had become a really closed friend to him. Yuki took a shot that was douched by Kyo.

"You know you're lucky the curse has been lifted because if it wasn't you probably be on the ground suffering from pain that I inflicted on you." Yuki smirked. It was true f what Yuki spoke. Now that the curse was gone the advantage Yuki had over Kyo was gone as well.

" Hey there's Uo-chan and Hana-chan. I'll be with them .." Tohru informed. Kyo followed just to start a fight with Uo-chan but left to talk to his friends.

Yuki looked from a far as he entered the school and into the hallways. Students of all grades passed by him, now and then some girl would greet Yuki as they blushed madly at him. The fact that Yuki was living a normal life didn't mean girls would stop looking at him differently. Yuki will always be seen as the prince everyone knew and dreamt about.

At the end of the hallway there stood a dark haired girl with a neutral expression on her face. It seem that no one noticed her as they pass by, but Yuki knew her. Her deep green eyes stared right at his eyes, using her hands she flipped hair and started walking towards Yuki. Machi Kuragi had been the treasurer in her first year in the student council. Since beginning she preferred being a loner than being with other people. Yuki discovered that Machi suffered from some disorder that caused her to destroyed things. He also discovered why she did things like that. But other than she was the only one who thought Yuki wasn't a prince. Machi was an eccentric person who Yuki didn't know how to act in front of her. But now she came near and as she passed by him Machi looked up at Yuki and stare at his eyes once again.

"Machi..." Yuki murmured which she didn't catch.

* * *

ROOM 101B 

Five minutes before class started, Yuki was starring at nothing in particular. When the door of the classroom was slam loudly...

"Y un-Yun...Yun-Yun!!!! " a hyperactive voice yelled getting every ones' attention. Yuki turn around only to find Kakeru smiling like an idiot at him.

"Kakeru ...what are you,,? Yuki sentence was cut off as Kakeru charged at him for a hug.

"Yun-Yun, I can't believe where in the same classroom!!" Kakeru shouted out loud.

"Can you get off me," Yuki was uncomfortable about the position they were in. Kakeru let go and stood near Yuki.

"I thought you were over sea, that you weren't going come into two month but its only been two weeks of school in you're here," Yuki massaged his necked that felt pain from the hug Kakeru give him.

"Well, yeah but then I thought, how could I be this cruel leaving my Yun-Yun alone? There's no way I could have done that to you," right at that moment Yuki wished Kakeru could stop thinking about others.

"Yeah…that's great," Yuki sweat drop as he said this.

The bell rang and classes took motion through out the whole school. Now that Yuki was free of the ratcheted curse he could have that normal life he always wanted. No more fear that someone wouldn't bee able to accept him, it was no longer a threat. This year Yuki felt that he could change and make everyone see him like they never seen him before.

---------------------------------------

MEAN WHILE IN ROOM 103C

Ever since, that time she had told Yuki her darkest secret about her problem she had has left her with hope. But Machi didn't know how t approached Yuki any more. They didn't have any classes together because he was a grade higher than her. And they no longer were in the student council. That time she passed by Yuki Machi wanted to say 'Hi' but her entire body just continued walking unable to say anything.

All of the sudden a pencil was thrown at Machi's face. There wasn't any single expression on her, no sign of flinch or pain. She look at the direction the pencil had came from. A boy came near her, he seem a bit girlish just like Yuki. Wavy blond hair and brown eyes would make any girl melt for him but Machi was different.

"Oh my god...I'm sooo sorry," The boy looked sorry since he was the one who let the pencil flung out of his hand.

"hh...It's ok, I guess," Machi murmured.

" Hi, I'm Momiji Sohma." the blond boy smile.

"Sohma,...are you related to Yuki Sohma?" Machi asked with a blank expression.

" Yes," Momiji pause, " But why do you ask? Do you have a crush on him or something?"

"No!" once again no expression on the face Machi wore.

"Well, what's you name?" Momiji said enthusiastic.

"I rather not say," Machi said.

"Baaah, come on please tell me," Momiji persisted with a cute face on.

'Why is he so persistent, he's just like my brother but less annoying,' Machi thought to herself. Then two words escaped from her lips,"Machi Kuragi."

"Wow...that's a pretty name." Momiji smile as he grabbed Machi's hands and the next thing he said totally confused her, " It's decided you'll be my friend." At this Momiji returned to his desk leaving Machi confused with no expression to show it.

* * *

LUNCHTIME 

Under a tree's shade sat a Yuki looking at the sky as he waited for lunch to end when it had barely started. Kakeru arrived and landed next to Yuki with a lunch box in his hand.

" Hey, did you try to hide from me Yun-Yun?" Kakeru asked.

"No, whatever made you think that," Yuki sweat dropped. So maybe he did tried but it was useless because either Kakeru had psychic power or a radar that tell him where exactly he is.

"Well, when I told you to wait for me so we could eat together you vanish," Kakeru implied at his suspiciousness towards Yuki.

"Oh you mean that, I was just looking for a place to eat," Yuki smile awkwardly.

A shadow appeared out of nowhere behind Yuki while Kakeru smile to it. Someone grabbed on to Yuki not letting go. Yuki felt like he wasn't getting any air into his lungs.

"Kimi, stop choking him before he dies." Kakeru looked worried.

"Oh..K," Kimi said. Once Yuki started to breath again he noticed her presence. Ever since the cursed been lifted Yuki's guard of anyone being near him, especially girls have vanish and so he didn't felt Kimi's presence until now. Kimi had been the secretary last year. She was a weirdo not to mention she always talked in a second person thing.

"Hey .. Are you guys going to run this year for office?" Kimi sat down next to Yuki.

"Hahaha...good question Kimi. This year I'm going to be running for president and Yuki will be my lovely assistant," Kakeru announced once again pushing Yuki's buttons to annoy him.

"Yeah Kimi wants to be treasurer!!" Kimi shouted with joy in her voice.

"Sorry but I won't be running this year." Yuki announce out of nowhere.

"Why Yuki?" Both Kakeru and Kim asked with surprise.

"Because, this year i want no presser like last year," Yuki paused to think to himself, ' and being with you guys again would be suicidal.'

"Fine. Whatever you say man!!!" Kakeru responded as he made a sad face. At this Yuki and with his friends laughed at the silly little sad face Kakeru had on, but Yuki stopped laughing as soon as Momiji passed by holding a girls hand, dragging her to a near by place ……….

* * *

Ok this is the end of chapter one but don't fret there's going to be more of it and the rating will probably change later on as the story continues. Well PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW for the sake of the author. And let me know things that you want to happen in the later chapters if you want. So yeah ...love you all the readers who read for fun...just like me!!!!! 

Next chapter: Machi goes through one of her episode.

Chapter two...Debacle (a.k.a Disaster)


	2. DEBACLE DISASTER

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

Well my kitties here is the second chapter and just to let you guys know you have to wait for the later chapters to understand this one..ok...ok!! Hahahaha well hope you'll enjoy it cuz I did, writing it.

* * *

PLEASE, LET ME IN

CHAPTER TWO...DEBACLE (DISASTER)

Sadness and sorrow had created a destruction, which Machi Kuragi had started. A seed of fear begin to form deep onside her mind. The feeling of heaviness inside and out was not entirely new to her. Machi had experience this kind of outburst from herself many times. Unable to stop, her body trembled with fear.

It had seemed like a tornado had pass through Machi's apartment leaving a big mess. Furniture tilted in awkward positions, pictures thrown at the wall, paper ripped into millions of pieces, clothing scattered on the ground, dishes shattered into pieces. This was how it always ended, where one of Machi's episodes' came out of a blue day. Destroying everything was the only thing that would calm her.

This type of thing hadn't happen for a bout more than three month. That time Kakeru and Yuki had helped her clean her apartment. She meant to keep it that way, but Machi now knew that bad habits could never actually die. It wasn't her fault really; it was just part of her now.

_'How stupid could I been, thinking Yuki would stay the same. I was just fooling myself, I'm the one who will never move on,' _Machi lay on the living room rug as if her body was lifeless.

----------FLASHBACK------------

LUNCH

Momiji had dragged Machi outside from her corner where she felt comfortable. She wasn't used to eating outside and the sunlight hurt her eyesight. Machi just followed Momiji until they stop with a jolt.

Suddenly Momiji let go of Machi's hand and wave to someone near by. Machi looked to see who this person was. When she spotted him, laughing with his friends and just simply having a great time. Yuki wave back to Momiji, who once again grabbed Machi's hand and started to approach Yuki's group.

"Machi? What in the world? I would have never expected you to actually come out here," Kakeru noticed Machi for the first time. Even though they didn't look it, Machi and Kakeru are siblings.

"Actually, I had to drag her out!!" Momiji laugh.

"Machi!! Kakeru, Yun-Yun and Kimi have decided to run for student council this year again. What about you?" Kimi had purposely counted Yuki even though he rally wasn't going to.

"Hey, I just told you I wasn't!!" Yuki said half mad half joking around. But either way he was expressing himself.

"So, how abut it Machi? Run with us and I'll even dress Yun-Yun like a princess and deliver it to you to play," Kakeru said idiotly knowing Yuki would kick his ass.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YA!!! I'M NOT A FREAKING GIRL. SO STOP FANTASING DISTURBING THINGS WITH ME IN IT," Yuki made an angry face. Kakeru plead for merci half laughing.

"Wow..Yuki, you certainly have changed. "Momiji smile at his cousin.

"Yeah, I guess," Yuki smile back.

"I agreed," Kakeru nodded, "I like this new Yun-Yun."

"Machi? What do you thinking of our new Yun-Yun?" Kimi asked Machi.

"Yes, he had changed," Machi said deadpan. "He's no longer the person I thought could understand."

All were confused by this, what Machi was talking about. How was understanding had to do with Yuki? Machi turned around, letting go of Momiji's hand. Something had snapped inside of her and didn't want anyone know. Machi walked away without a word. Momiji tried to get her but he was stopped by Yuki and Kakeru.

"Yuki let go. Machi's leaving," Momiji shouted.

"I think what Machi really needs right now is to be alone," Yuki and Kakeru agreed.

"Huh??" Momiji wondered, "Fine, I'll go look for Tohru then." Momiji left.

"Do you think she'll be all right?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know!' that was all Kakeru had to said.

"Poor Machi, I wondered what's wrong with her now?" Kimi looked down.

The thought of him made her insides churned with disgust. Right at that time Machi had noticed something in Yuki. He had change; he no longer was that lonely and sad guy she used to know. No, Yuki's personality now had this charisma that was never there before. How could Machi not noticed that morning when she passed by him.

It was gone as easy as it had began, the trust she felt towards Yuki. Machi had thought he might have been one of so few people she felt comfortable with. Why? Because he knew what sadness and loneliness was. Something Machi understood too well. But now Yuki had no chance in understanding her. Machi didn't bother to get to class after lunch instead she headed to her apartment, ditching school.

All her hopes was gone, no one to be there for her and worst of all no one to help her move on.

As soon as Machi arrived to her room, sobs motion inside her, first slowly then faster. She couldn't hold it anymore, so she let everything out. Fear took control of her body, Machi needed to feel comfortable and the cleanest of the apartment made her unhappy. And she did everything that was capable of her to make herself comfortable. Then memories of her past came back to hunt her once again.

--------END OF FLASHBACK----------

A drop of red trailed from Machi's right upper arm all the way to her wrist. In the process in which Machi was trashing her apartment. A sharp glass from the dishes had shot up as soon as it crack, into her arm but Machi didn't seem to care. This was pathetic and Machi knew this. At this Machi let herself rest from exhaustion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SOHMA HOUSE

Silence was in the Sohma house, now that Shigure was gone on a trip with Akito. This at first was weird to Yuki, Kyo and Tohru because now there wasn't an adult with them and who would be saying stupid stuff like Shigure did.

Tohru was busy preparing dinner in the kitchen. While Kyo was resting in his room. There wasn't a sign of Yuki near the house, but he was near.

Yuki had decided to see his garden in which his precious leaks grew. But now it was time to plant new things in the garden. With him he had a bag of seed in which he be planting. It took him a while for him to plant the seeds into the ground, but every effort was worth it. He was proud of his well done job.

Suddenly his vision went black and a familiar voice ringed in Yuki's ears. "Guess who??"

"I really don't have time for this kind of things Momiji," Yuki had not guessed right.

"Momiji!!! Do I really look and sound so young," Yuki turned around to find Kakeru behind him.

_'I though it was Momiji, since he always does this kind of stuff,' Yuki thought._

"So I see you like to do some gardening!" Kakeru saw the fresh earth dug up.

"Yup, but if you ever tell anyone, I'll fucken kill ya," Yuki face twitched a little like if he was possessed.

"K but I wasn't anyway, beautiful," bad mistake Kakeru just made, but Yuki let it go.

"So what is it?" Yuki asked.

"Well, it's about Machi. Something she said to us just keeps nagging at me," Kakeru paused, "remember she said how you change into something that can't no longer be able to understand."

"Yeah, so."

"Well, what do you think that means?"

"How should I know?" Yuki had no idea.

"Oh well then, hey are you sire you don't want to run for office this year?" Kakeru change the topic.

"I told you, I'm not," Yuki said a bit annoyed.

"Man, chill ok. You know what you need?"

"What Kakeru?"

"A girlfriend, who knows how to control you, Maybe she'll make a man out of you, Yun-Yun," Kakeru said jokinly.

"What are you trying to imply?" Yuki question.

"Nothing, I was just messing with you," Kakeru motion himself to leave but Yuki stop him.

"Hey, do you want to stay for dinner? Tohru is cooking enough to feed an army," Yuki made a proposition to Kakeru, one that he couldn't let it pass. So Kakeru ended up having dinner in the Sohma house.

----------------------------

"Hey, who the hell give you permission to invite this freak, Yuki?" Kyo was eyeing Kakeru unable to trust him.

"Well, myself stupid. And I think you shouldn't complain because your an idiot we always need to feed without asking payback," Yuki nailed Kyo once again.

Tohru smile at Kakeru as she served him. "So I heard you and Yuki are really good friends?"

"Yeah ever since we met for the first time. It was like first love at first sight," A punch came directly at Kakeru from both Yuki and Kyo. It was just like old times, just like when Shigure would say stupid stuff like what Kakeru had just said.

Night came and it was time fro Kakeru to leave home. He thanked Tohru for such a delicious dinner and said bye to Kyo as if they were friends.

Yuki walked Him to the outside of the house.

"Well see ya tomorrow..Yun-Yun," Kakeru smiles he started to walk.

"Hey!! Kakeru about what you said earlier. I think is no a such a bad idea, I might as well tried to look for a girl to be my girlfriend to be with," Yuki said smiling.

"Yeah that would be good for you," Kakeru' voice was fainting away as he was leaving. '_That Yun-Yun always joking around.'_

(What he was the one who mention it to begin with?)

But Yuki wasn't joking when he spoke that time. He had noticed what was missing before in his past life, a mother's love that he found in Tohru and now he needed a love that was beyond the love he already knew about. A romance was what Yuki was missing, Even Kyo had found it. Why couldn't Yuki find it, too.

* * *

Well that was it for now, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW for the sake of me!!! 

Don't miss chapter three...Panic at Kibara High School


	3. PANIC AT KAIBARA SCHOOL

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket.

Well here's another chapter for you all to read and please REVIEW fo the sake of me...also i want to thank to the little people who have review.

Well hope you'll like it cuz i know I liked writting it...Lawl!!

* * *

PLEASE, LET ME IN

CHAPTER THREE..…….PANIC AT KAIBARA SCHOOL

Kaibara School

A shock of horror displayed on Yuki face as soon as he had arrived at school that morning. A swarm of girl with signs wildly screamed Yuki's name. What was going on Yuki had no idea but whatever it was wasn't a good sing.

"Yun-Yun!!! How you like this? I organized a dating service in which all the girls in our school can participate. At first I was like fuck, Yun-Yun might get mad but if you think about it, I'm doing you a favor," Kakeru laughed maniacally not a care in the world as he disappeared in the crowed.

Yuki should of now, who else was brainless enough to put two hundred girls in one spot. All this could create chaos; every girl would do anything to be Yuki's girlfriend. And it was all Kakeru's fault for all this crap. Hopefully girls wouldn't kill each other just so they could be Yuki's girlfriend.

'Oh if only Kakeru knew how much I want to kill him,' Yuki thought knowing it wouldn't be easy going through this day. Now and then girls would shout out at Yuki with affection words and tell him how much they love him.

"Kimi wants to be yours, Yun-Yun," Kimi appeared out of nowhere giving Yuki quiet a fright.

"Kimi are you crazy," Yuki asked as his friend came closer to his face almost touching his lips. _'What am I saying, of course she's crazy.'_

"Hey, if every girl has a chance on this, so those Kimi," Now this was going out of hand. Every girl wanted him so badly, it was ridiculous.

"Well I gotta go…bye," Yuki had manage to escape from Kimi's grasp.

"Call me," Kimi shouted as Yuki headed to his classroom.

'I need to find Kakeru and let him know that he's ruining my life,' Yuki scream in his mind.

------------------------

"Wow...what's al the commotion about?" Kyo asked to himself out loud.

"Apparently, Yuki is doing some kind of dating service to find the perfect girl to be his girlfriend," Tohru informed about what was going on to Kyo with a bit of concern on her tone.

"I bet right now, he wishes he had never suggested that cuz all the girls are going mad for him," Kyo snickered at his own joke.

"Yeah, I guess," Tohru smile halfway.

All of the sudden Kakeru came up to Tohru and handed her a piece of paper, "Hey, if you want a date with Yuki please fill out this form first."

"Heh?"

"Don't worry I have another one for you Kyo," Kakeru smile.

"That's not funny," Kyo's mood changed.

"Anyways, If Yun-Yun asked if you seen me. Say you haven't."

"Why?" Tohru asked.

"Cuz he would probably kill me, so yeah ...bye," Kakeru left like the wind.

"Freak," Kyo murmured under his breath.

Ok this was awkward not only because Kakeru had left a schedule in his desk but he had no idea what it for was. And when the first in front of Yuki showed up, he understood what it was, dates and times he had session with a girl. Not really a date but closed. The girl talked about how lucky she was for being the first girl to be with Yuki. And she told Yuki how she had to beat some girls to get her form to be registered with Kakeru.

Yuki just smile and nod, without knowing this was the beginning of his worst nightmares. Every thirty minutes a new girl would show up and it didn't matter if they didn't belong to the same class as Yuk. The teacher constantly couldn't teach with all the commotion that was happening in his room.

At last, Yuki couldn't keep up with this chaos and he entered a place a girl would never dare to go, the boys bathroom. There he found his sanctuary. Fifteen minutes later the door creaked open and Yuki panic at the sound of it. 'No! I thought I was safe in here,' Yuki closed his eyes as he thought of this.

"Yuki, why are you hiding?" A familiar voice asked. Momiji had entered the bathroom. Yuki felt relieved.

"Huff, I thought for sure you were one of those crazy girls that would actually dare to come in here. Yes, I was hiding from the swarm of girls. What about you just taking a strolled" Yuki really was loosing it …(Jk)

"No, I just needed fresh air," Momiji smile.

"In the bathroom?" Yuki said sarcastically.

"I'm just worried about Machi. She didn't showed up for class today," Momiji informed his cousin.

"You know Momiji, you shouldn't get attached to her, she is a bit difficult sometimes," Yuki advised.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Yuki," Momiji lifted his arms and rested his hands behind his head. He gave Yuki a child like expression.

"So are you going to hide like forever in here?"

"No, sadly I need to return to class," Yuki said sadly and about to cried metaphorically speaking.

"Well, see ya then," Momiji said before he had left the bathroom leaving behind Yuki all alone.

AFTER SCHOOL

Somehow Yuki was able to escape from the clutches of the girls, he was ready to go home to rest form all this stress. When he spotted the idiot who had put him through hell.

"Kakeru, What the hell were you thinking?" Yuki exploded at Kakeru, who jump out of fright.

"Yun-Yun,didn't noticed you. Please don't kill me," Kakeru pleaded as he kneeled at Yuki's feet.

"Fine, but please don't pull this kind of crap ever again," Yuki was easily calmed down when Kakeru pleaded like a baby.

"So how was your day?" the boys walked through the streets that lead to home

"Don't even start," Yuki responded.

"Fine, hey can we stop at Machi's place. I just want to check if she's all right, she wasn'r at school today," Kakeru looked concerned.

"Umm...sure. Actually Momiji said something like that about Machi. Do you think she's ok?" Yuki asked.

"Let's just hope Machi haven't been in one of her episodes. You know how she gets," Kakeru responded to Yuki with a bit of a tension in his words.

------------------------------

As they reached Machi's apartment both Yuki and Kakeru felt something had gone wrong. One window was smash and a light was on.

"Machi!!" Yuki pounded on the door as he shouted her name and when no one answered he was ready to turn the knob of her door. But it was soon slightly open, enough for no one to see the living room. A pale face appeared to belong to Machi, whose expression was the same as always. She seemed well but Yuki and Kakeru weren't sure about it.

"Machi what's going on? Why is your window smash?" Kakeru questioned to his younger sister. Machi just looked away unable to answered. But Machi didn't need to say anything, both guys knew why. She had suffered another of her painful episodes.

Yuki motion himself to check Machi's apartment but she didn't let him. Then she stopped refusing and open the whole door open. The apartment was a mess, it looked worst then it did last time they founded like this.

"Oh Machi, what are we going to do with you?" Kakeru's touched his forehead imitating a dad personality. Suddenly, Yuki noticed a big cut on Machi's right upper arm. It was deep and it wasn't taken cared of.

"Did you cut yourself on purpose?" Yuki asked.

At this Kakeru started an outburst, "Machi why?"

"Why? What?" Yuki had no idea what Kakeru was talking about.

"She's turning EMO," Kakeru cried out loud.

"Stop it. You're scaring me," Yuki tried to calmed down Kakeru for his own good.

"Actually, it was an accident when I was destroying my place," Machi looked down again as she spoke to them. Kakeru stopped after he heard her excuse.

"I guess we had no other choice but to help Machi to get this place clean up again, right? Yun-Yun?" Yuki got involved no matter what he did or didn't do. And like always he would end up doing everything himself without Kakeru's help, "Don't worry Machi. Yuki will do his best even if it kills him."

"Kakeru, you have to help too," Yuki protested.

"No!" Machi whispered, "Please just leave me alone."

"But Machi," Kakeru said stubbornly.

"Go away," Machi pleaded.

"NO," Yuki shot back, "we won't cuz you need help. Machi you need us."

Machi was caught off guard at how Yuki was behaving. Never in her life had she seen him so in control and confident of himself. Yuki had won, Machi realized this and she had no chance in changing his mind. After all she really needed their help.

And so Yuki and Kakeru restored Machi's apartment as much as they could. They picked the glass in the kitchen and the ripped papers. They returned the furniture to their rightful places and Machi's clothes were put back in to her drawers. About the window they would need a professional to come and fix it, but for right now they closed with paper. Everything was quiet organized by the time they guys finished.

Machi went to the fridge to get some drinks for the guys. When she returned she gave them some iced tea.

"Thank you," Both Yuki and Kakeru responded at the same time when Machi handed the drinks to them. There was a silence so awkward that Kakeru couldn't

Stand it.

"Machi! Guess what? Yun-Yun here is looking for some one especial and I'm helping," Kakeru wore a big smile on his face.

"Don't listen to him. His just an idiot, which I'm pretty sure you're aware of it," Yuki exclaimed.

Machi hadn't said a word to either Yuki or Kakeru since they started helping her clean her apartment. Now she thought about what Kakeru had said. As long as Machi can remembered Yuki had always avoided every girls. What was the difference now that had changed that? Machi didn't know and wasn't about to find out, a least that's what she thought.

* * *

Don't forget to REVIEW 

Chapter four...Surprise!!!


	4. SURPRISE!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

Hey! here's another chapter of this story, I think is a getting pretty good. I really like to make this one as much as funny as I could but I guess it didn't at the end. Oh there's no God , I'm always making so dad stories when I'm really just want it to be funny, I guess that's the way it's for me.

Well hope you guys like the chapter and please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW for my sake or just cuz you guys are just being nice.

* * *

PLEASE, LET ME IN

CHAPTER FOUR………….SURPRISE!!!

SOHMA'S MAIN HOUSE

It was a beautiful morning at the Sohmas main house. Now with Akito gone, the house felt like a there was a lighter aura around it. Three weeks had past since Akito had decided to take a trip with Shigure. And with Shigure gone as well, there was no supervision over the three teen that live in Shigure's house.

Two suit cases filled with clothing and accessories sat on the ground waiting to be taken away. Hatori Sohma, the personal doctor of the Sohma family had decided to watch over Yuki, Tohru and Kyo while Shigure was out. In a far away room Hatori was grabbing some last minutes things when a cocky and yet handsome guy appeared.

"Tori-san," Ayame's voice pierces Hatori's ears as if it was a sharp sound. Along with Shigure, Ayame was next in line to be quite annoying. Not only that, but Ayame thought to highly of himself. While they were growing up together, Ayame was always the one who got the attention of everyone. But that didn't change the fact that he sometimes was helpless.

"Ayame," Hatori greeted his best friend or maybe not really his best friend. The sight of Ayame always made him feel like he's taking care of a child.

Ayame took noticed of the suit cases Hatori had left next to the door of his room, "Tori-san where are you going? Are you going to take a trip, too?"

"Wait don't tell me you're leaving me behind too like Shigure did. I don't think my little heart can take it," Ayame always made everything so dramatic.

"Stop being such a drama queen!! I'm just going to stay at Shigure's house to make sure the kids don't get in trouble, while Shigure is out," Hatori reassured Ayame he wasn't leaving hi, behind, "Unless you want to do it?"

Hatori should of never had suggested that idea to Ayame Sohma, someone as incompatible as Ayame could never4 be able to handle responsibilities. But to Ayame it was such a great idea thinking he could do it and spent time with Yuki and this time he had an excuse.

"I'll do it Tori-san, you don't have to worry about, ok," Ayame smile as he grabbed the luggage Tori had next to the door and with that he left.

Once Ayame gone Hatori had realized, Ayame had taken his clothes and stuff with him. Right at that instant, Hatori thought if Shigure was hardly any responsible. He could just imagine Ayame, who was less responsible. Tohru, Yuki and Kyo were going to have a rather big surprise of who was coming to be in charge.

* * *

This past few days Yuki experience had been one of the most tire days ever for him. He had tried so hard to live a normal life but who was Yuki kidding. With Kakeru at his side it was as if the curse had never been lifted. Even the idea of having someone especial in his life had vanish from his mind. Every time something went wrong in Yuki's life it was all Kakeru's fault. It wasn't as if Yuki blame everything on Kakeru on purpose, it was just that Kakeru always started everything and never resolved anything.

Yuki woke up from the most pleasant dream he ever had. A dream in which he had shipped Kakeru to a far way place, so he wouldn't be able to come back. It was noon and no one had bothered to wake him up, since it was Saturday. Yuki love the weekend the most, he didn't have to worried about school, Kakeru and most importantly he could sleep as much as he wanted to.

As Yuki went to take a shower, he noticed there wasn't anyone around. Most of the time Tohru would be making lunch and Kyo would be practicing outside in the yard. But at the time Yuki didn't care where they were, he thought maybe they were out having a date like they sometimes do. He head to take a shower and when he finally got out of the shower silence filled the house and there wasn't anything to do. So Yuki decided to check on his garden.

Yuki was ready to go out when someone knock the door. Yuki quickly answered the door only to find someone familiar to him.

"Machi?" there was a display of surprise across Yuki's face as Machi stood there in front of him. _'Why is Machi here?' _Yuki wondered why Machi had showed up at his house for.

There was an awkward silence between them two, neither saying anything just standing there like idiots. Yuki took a good look at Machi, she seem to look better then the last he saw her after her episode in her apartment.

The silence was still going on when Yuki could no longer stand it, he had to break the ice between them, "I was just taking a walk to my garden. Wanna to come?"

"Umm," that was the only sound Machi made with a blank expression. Yuki took this as a yes; he could never get Machi as much as he tried to.

Yuki was taking Machi to his secret garden place, which wasn't much of a secret since everyone knew about it. This came to his mind now that he thought of it, everyone did know about his especial place. Machi follow with no clue where Yuki was taking her but she didn't say anything.

Machi had come to Yuki's house for two good reasons; number one reason was to thank Yuki for helping clean her apartment. The second one was to get some advised from him.

As far as Machi can tell, Yuki would be the perfect person she could talk about if she wanted to run for office as president this year. But right now she didn't have the courage to actually asked him or thank him.

_'What am I doing? I'm just wasting my time and Yuki's time. I should just go and bury myself under a rock,'_ Machi could only see the back of Yuki as they walked through a like forest place.

Finally, they reached the garden Yuki was talking about. There were some leaks ready to be pluck out and there were also other kinds of vegetables and fruits. And of course there was a place where Yuki had planted something new.

"So, this is what the prince likes to do," Machi spoke for the first time amused for the varieties of stuff the garden had.

It came as fast as a lighting struck coming from the sky, Yuki was shock with surprise. Yuki always thought Machi would never considered calling him a prince, but just now she just said it for the first time. Something had change for Machi to look at Yuki as a prince now.

"Why did you just call me prince, Machi? I'm not a prince. You even said so last year," Yuki wanted an answer to his question.

"Well, you just said it Yuki. Last year you weren't even closed of being a prince but now you change into something I would call a prince," into something in which Machi wasn't allowed have.

_'I change?' _Yuki thought to himself, "Since when?"

"Since the day you no longer fear of loneliness and sadness. The day you truly were happy and showed it to everyone and you didn't care about it. The day you stood up and tried to help me," Machi looked away, "The day you felt you were free."

These words Machi spoke to Yuki made him realized of what she was talking that other day during lunch time. To Machi Yuki certainly had change and now he truly could be call a prince, a prince who feared no loneliness and sadness. Someone happy like him could never be able to understand someone who has loneliness and sadness in their heart. No Machi was wrong. Yuki had thought the same, but Tohru had proved him wrong. Machi had the wrong idea of what it really meant to be able to understand.

"Anyways, I came to say thank you for helping me clean my apartment the other day and to get advised from you."

Yuki was still trying to understand Machi's way of thinking when she was talking to him, "On what?"

"I want to run for office, against Kakeru for the president position," Machi said straight out, "I was wondering if I had what it takes to be president?"

"Well, let's not considered how you destroyed our office two times last year. But if you really want to you'll be under a lot stress. The president is always blamed if something goes wrong."

"I don't think I can do it," Machi looked away again, "but what if you help me?"

Yuki had decided to not get involved in the student council things but it seems that Machi need his help and so he was drag back to the same thing as last year.

"I guess I can help you, but promise me you won't get into another episode," Yuki said accepting Machi's proposal.

"I'll try," Machi didn't assure anything to Yuki but it was good enough for him.

"Let's head back, don't you think?" Yuki had done his check on his garden.

--------------------------

Machi and Yuki were near the house when Yuki spotted someone entering the house. At this Yuki told Machi to follow him to the back of the house. There's a back door and he was going to try to sneak in and find the intruder. Machi follow and got to see the back yard which was pretty lovely. Yuki told her to stay outside while he's inside looking for the intruder.

There was a noise coming from the kitchen, Yuki move slowly as he approached the kitchen. He had a bat in his hands that he had grabbed form the back yard. Sure he knew how to defend himself but what Yuki really wanted to do was to knock the guy.

Yuki open the door of the kitchen and closed his eyes as he swung the bat to the intruder.

"Ouch...," A voice whined. Yuki open his eyes and he almost had a heart attack. It was his older brother Ayame he had hit.

"Yuki is this how you welcome your dear brother," Ayame whined.

"I wish," Yuki said furious at Ayame for coming in the house and making him worry.

"Hey, who's the girl?" Ayame took noticed of Machi who stood near the kitchen's door. Apparently Machi had come in right behind Yuki. All this time she had been there watching.

"Oh she's Machi Kuragi," Yuki introduced Machi to his brother.

"Oh yeah I remember her, she was the girl who stayed in a corner when I met your friends from last yeas office staff," Ayame recalled the day he had a meeting about Yuki with his teacher after their mom left all mad. Then after the meeting he talked to some of Yuki's friends. Kakeru and Kimi really seem to like Ayame.

"I'll be going now. See ya later Yuki," Machi bow to Ayame as she said bye to them.

Once Machi was gone, Ayame looked at his brother seriously and asked to Yuki, "Are you trying to get into her pants?"

"Me, trying to get into her pants….NEVER!!" Yuki blushed madly at what Ayame had said, it was embarrassing.

"Why are you even here?" Yuki was still trying to recover from the embarrassing question Ayame asked.

"You see Shigure is out and some one needs to be in change of this house, not letting crazy teens run this place. So I said, I'll do it after all we could spend some quality time together. Don't you think Yuki?" Ayame smiled.

"What? That's horrible!!!" Yuki frown with shock he really didn't want Ayame around. It was enough with Kakeru at school and now Ayame was here making it worst for Yuki.

* * *

Well that's another chapter …hope you guys like it!! I'm really happy I have come this far and for some of you who had follow this story till now. If it wasn't for the few of you who want me to post I would of just quit and delete this story but I guess there's some people who like this story so I want to thank you all. Please continue reading the story……and please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW so you guys can let me know if I should continue.

Next chapter

Chapter five………….vote here!!!


	5. what happened to Chapter 5?

**PLEASE READ **

**what happened to chapter 5?**

**it was going to be callled ..VOTE HERE**

So i read MY STORy to know were i was so i can continue writting.. and as i read i realized that chapter 5 is actually chapter 6 ..i had thought that i post chapter 5 because i remember writting it .. apperantly i did wrote it but never type it and then i threw away my chapter .. thats why from chapter 4 to chapter 5 it dosent make much sence cuz ia chapter was missing ..im not gana write a whole chapter instead im just gana summerzired wat happended.. i dont feel like writting much since it wont be as good as my draft.

so the story for chapter 5 was that machi and yuki started promoting to gets vote . People begin to be mean to Machi because Yuki is paying too much attention to her. yknow how fans can get specially girls ...at this momiji tries to help and yuki noticed he wasnt there for her when she need him the most. he couldnt defen her. Of course here is where momiji kinda declares his love for Machi.

And as they keep working Yuki starts fantazied about machi and even dreaming while working together with her. there was a scence in which machi had fallen asleep on a couch and yuki started to notice machi breast . he kept staring until he was undressing her mentally and he pictured himself kissing machi passionatly .. omg Dx. Both yuki and Machi start noticing how they feel towards eachother but they mostly denide it.

the election for student body counsil finish ..kakeru became president making machi abit sad. vice president had withdraw therefor making Machi vice president. momiji becomes treasurer.. and kimi bacame secretary ...anyways after this Yuki and machi stoped talking thats why the next chapter starts with ackward moments for yuki and machi.


	6. ENDURANCE

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

Well here's another chappy I wrote and im sorry for taking my time, is just I been doing a lot of stuff lately. I been doing a lot...but now I have some time to type the new chapter. Well I have to thank you all for REVIEWING…and I hope you guys keep on reading the story well enough about this lets begin with the story shall we..

* * *

PLEASE, LET ME IN

CHAPTER SIX...ENDURANCE

As days watch over time, October arrived with its cold weather. The dead season was here with its browns and grays colors. Trees shed there dead leafs off their body. Days became shorter as nights became longer. Fall was here swiping everyone out of the summer days.

Dread and anxiousness fill Machi Kugari's heart. Fall meant winter was coming pretty soon and winter meant snow was coming. Cold and white snow always reminded her of sorrow in a timeless suffering that she could never scape . But the thought of this wasn't the only thing these days. It had been two weeks since the election for office had officially ended. As vice president Machi was in charge of whatever the president didn't do. Of course this Kakeru took it as if he was allowed to slack off, since Machi would be doing it for him. It was a tedeous task to do Kakeru's job but Machi never said anything about it.

Machi sat in her desk putting together some events for this year, something Kakeru was to do. He was suppost to organiszed the events for the Cultural Festival. But like always he left it up to Machi to do all the work for him. A window near was open, letting in cold air. At this Machi motion herself to closed it. Something caught her eyes, for just a second machi thought she had seen Yuki Sohma. But that wasn't him. It was after school, why would he be haging around...to wait for her _'get real'_ Machi thought.

It was funny how many times Machi had said to herself that she would never fall for a guy beacuse love was pointless to her. But now something inside her was stirring her up. Yuki wasnt just a guy or a freind anymore to her. At first she thought of him as nothing more nothign less. Machi never thought much of him untill this year. Ironicly , with all this time they spent together, organizing her campaing and the way he had changed, it made her be attracted to him.

The way she felt towards Yuki was such an untangible feeling that at first it scared her. But she quickly learned what it was and this new feeling made her do the weirdest things ever. Ocassionaly machi would go near Yuki's class and just watched from a far. Other times she would porpusely go towards Kakeru asking about office stuff just to be near him. There was a couple of times she had tried to talk to him but her mouth always stayed shut and never got to say anything. Machi was being hopeless. At some point she thougth she was the only girl who did this kind of silly things. [ get it all girls do that when they're crushing on someone..well i did

_'God what am I doing?'_ Machi said to herself so often or sometimes it would be ,_'Give up, he will never liked a girl who has no personality,'_ and so she returned to her desk as she thougth about the event once gain.

* * *

SHIGURE'S HOUSE

Ever since Yuki imagine himself, reaching out to Machi and kissing her passionatly, the image hadn't left head. It was like some old movie that had been scratch and kept rewinding itself over and over he laid on his bed unable to sleep which it had become acustome for him now.

_'This is pointless, I cant sleep,'_ Yuki thought as he got out of his bed, heading for the everyone asleep Yuki couldn't turn the lights, so he walk in the darkness. When he fanally reached the kitchen, his hand quickly grabbed a glass cup, Yuki knew exactly were everything was located. In the darkness he drank cold water wondering if he would get some sleep after this, but a hand on his shoulder made him panic.

"AAAAAAAAHH," Yuki screamed.

"Yuki, its me! your dear brother," Ayame turned the lights on.

"Don't do that! I almost shit on my pants!" Yuki's heart was still pumping fast and his mind was beraly calming down.

"Is something wrong?" Ayame asked looking at his younger brother.

"I just can't sleep for some reason. I probably have imsomia," Yuki explain._'lair you know why you cant sleep. I just cant tell him the truth.'_

"Really! Maybe something is bothering you and its making you not be able to sleep. And if you do? you can always talk to me about it," Ayame words sounded so serious and brotherly like that it was too good to be true.

"There's one thing!"

"Whats that?"

"How do you kiss?" Yuki's questionm made Ayame lauhg so hard that Kyo's voice shouted at them to shut up.

_'God what kinda of question was that?I feel so stupid.'_ Yuki though to himself, "Never mind! Forget about it"

"No...No .. I'll tell ya,"Ayame paused, " Ok first of all you needa woman, second of all when kissing theres got to be a certain time and place. Set up a romantic setting in which it would be just touch her lips with yours, thats consider as a kiss. But if you really want to hit first base? You'll go and shove your thoung down her throat and gently massage hers with yours."

This explanation created another mental image that was rather disturving. All what Ayame had said was a bit too much for Yuki to handle and now he was regretting of even asking that question. "That is going to scarred me for life."

"So any other question?" Ayame smile.

"That's sicking! shoving your thoung down someone else, is disgusting." Yuki shot back.

"Its totally natural, Kyo and Tohru do it all the time," Ayame had implanted yet another metal image for Yuki rewind it and play it over and over in his head.

"Shut up! Shut up! shut Up!" Yuki had his hand over his ears trying to avoid any more comments Ayame gave him. His pure mind was being filled with disturbing thoughts.

"Now I won't be able to get any more sleep than before," Yuki said to his older brother . At this he left the kitchen to get to his room.

* * *

CLASS 101B

"So, I expect that everyone knows that the cultural festival is coming up in two weeks from now! This year as expected will try to do something different than last year which was of course a disaster." Early in the morning and things were already starting to take motion for the student that monday.

Everyone sat on there desk thinking about the festival the school was going to cultural festival was one of the most excited events around the whole school year. The best thing of it was the food because they came from all different regions of japan. There was games to play that had a prize to be night, fire works were displayed for the students to gaze with amazement to the sparklely lights in the this time couples would appeared letting everyone know , who is going out with who because they would show up together to the festival.

"Well, what do you guys suggest we should do for this years festival?" The teacher asked.( umm well its a girl teacher just to let you know)

"I know ..why dont we sell soba!" Some girl shouted.

"No, the other class is selling that," A guy shut down te girl's idea.

"How about a movie in class."

"Boring"

The student started shouting suggestions but none of them were any good, either because it was taken by another classes or it was lame.

"I know, we should have a dance room with a DJ," Someone shouted and it seem like everyone liked this idea.

While all this was happening, Yuki sat quietly on his desk thinking of how his friendship with Machi had turned into something more. Everyday, he would see her and everyday it killed him for not being able to hold her in his arms. If it was up to him, he would rush to her and lay a kiss upon her of course that wasn't the case. The case was Yuki knew exactly were he stood in Machi's life. He was just a friend or maybe not even that as she had stated the other time.

_'Get over her and get real!She would never pay attention to me. Machi never goes for what other people like ,'_ Yuki thought unaware of where he was at that moment.

Then it accoured to him why it was so peasceful today. He looked to his left side to find a desk empty, of course Kakeru appeared to have missed school for an unknon reason.

"Yuki!"

"Yes," It had caught him by surprise.

"Kakeru isn't here, so can you please take this files to the counsil office to let then know what we'll be doing for the cultural festival," The teacher entrusted an envelop into Yuki's hand.

"Ummm, sure," Yuki responded. He stood up and left the room, closing the door behind him. As Yuki passed classrooms one by one, a thought came up, _'Machi might be there, what should I do? Should I act like as if shes not there. I dont know ..she seems to avoid me all the time now.'_

Yuki approched the door of the coucil office's room.T here shouldn't be anyone in there, since all the staff were in class. But five minutes before lunch, they would be excused and ge there. So , for that time being all Yuki had to do was open the door, leave the envelop on top of the desk were all the envelops were left from others classes.(Trust in school i guess xD)

He grabbed the knob, and entered the student council's room. It was dim and it seemed that no one was inside. Yuki laid the envelop on the desk abd he was a bit dissapointed, he wanted to coincedently meet up with Machi.

"Well i guess, I'll leave this here," Yuki said out loud to no one in particular. Yuki was about to leave when a voice called him.

"Is that for your classroom," Machi appeared from the shadows of the backroom where there was no light.

"Machi, don't do that. You trying to kill me?" Yuki's heart almost stopped from the scared Machi gave him.(Poor Yuki has been getting freak out every now and then in this chapter)

"No, I just heard you speak," Machi responded with her melancholic tone.

"What are you doing in this room so early? Did the teacher excused you early?"Yuki wondered. It was strange, Machi had never been one of the early people to get to the student body council, uncounter she was second besides Kakeru to get there. So why was Machi really there?

"Yes, I asked to get out earlier today. Is that a problem?" Machi fought back in a really passive way.

There was a really awkward silence between them just stared at her and she did the same. Neither one of them moved an inch, just stared in the silence they had created between eachother.

_'Why does she always stays quite, when she's around me? Dose she hate me? I see her all the time when she comes around to talk to Kakeru and yet I never meet her eyes with mine. Do I mean nothing to her, that she can't even say 'hi'. At the hallways, we pass by eachother and again she says nothing , and with that expression on her face, I can't tell how Machi feels at that moment,'_ Yuki thought to himself as he analyzed how Machi kept her distance away from him after the elections.

_'Why can't I say anythign everytime I see him. My words gets eaten up by my fear of saying something stupid. I try to look at him without him noticing , so he doesn't think I'm some kind of spycho. Why can't I stop being so dull? I dont match up to him to even be allowed to talk to him. Maybe he will think of me less if he knew that I tunred out to be one of those girls who is in love with him. What should i do?'_ Machi now thought and fear of her own feelings towards Yuki.

What was wrong with them, no word scaped there mounth. Someone had entered the room disturving the silence, the presence made the two of them look at the direction of the entrance of the room.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" Kimi asked as she tossed her sweater on to some boxes that were piled up next to the door.

"Ummm..i was just dropping an envelop for my class," Yuki's voice came out a bit faked.

"Oh I see, are you sure you guys werent having a secret meeting again without us?" Kimi accused them of treachery.

"No! Why im the world would I be meeting Machi?" Yuki defended himself.

This really hurt Machi, it was as if Yuki had just said he was too good for her to even talk to him. NO, it was all a misunderstanding. Yuki wasn't like that. He was nice and kind, it was all her mind for thinking like that. Machi stood there not saying anything.

"Well, nice seeing you Kimi, I'll be going now," Yuki smile to kimi, who smile back. Everyone could tell Kimi raelly liked Yuki or maybe not, who really knew?

Once outside, Yuki couldn't believe what he had said. It was all a lie. Of course he would meet Machi anywhere in the world if she had said so, but he didn't want to let anyone know of his feelings towards her. _'I need to ge ther out of my mind?'_

* * *

Well that's all..and if anyone had a mental picture about the whole first base plz forgive me, cuz i knew i was sick teh first time i heard of that and well i was only what 12 years old XD. So plz leave a comment and keep on reading and believe me i will finish this story even if it takes me a whole year ..lol

see you later on the next chapter ..


	7. RIVALRY

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

omg i know i know that i havent updated in the lngest time ..soo im begging to forgive me for being such a slacker on my story .im also sorry for all that confusion on chapter 5 and 6 ... now story will go on without confusion hopefully haha

* * *

PLEASE, LET ME IN

CHAPTER SEVEN...RIVALRY

There was excitement in the air, couples were making plans on how they were going to spent their festival evening . The cultural festival was near and all student were preparing for it with happy faces. Most things were ready and everyone couldn't wait to start even tho they had to wait 2 more days. It was an event that all students look forward to, why? Well there was fireworks, good food , dances, mini games, shows,and many more. Not only that but anyone from outside school was invited, it also help gain a bit of profit for the school. Everyone was going to have a great time and it was all thanks to Machi Kuragi who planed everything. But even so Machi wasn't satisfied with what she had accomplished all by herself because the President didn't do shit. Throughout last week, she had tried to figured out what had happened between her and Yuki Sohma that day. It was as if all of the sudden Yuki didn't want to do anything to with her more than before. Was it something she said ? or did ? what made him have a distance that was put between each other that she couldn't cross over. As Machi recalled she hadn't done anything to cause this,then again she had always been so blunt to say things that could hurt others. But even so, she was sure it wasn't anything like that to make them have a distance like they do now. Having a crush on the Prince was the worst thing that Machi had ever done because she couldn't get closed to him anymore.

Now once again Machi kuragi sat all alone during lunch time in the council staff office room. She was eating what it was supposed to be a bento meal made of boiled eggs ,some sushi and roast. She had always made her own food ever since she had to moved to live by herself. The bentos never looked appetizing to others for it looked like mush but to Machi it didn't matter as long as it stated as it should. She read as she eta, holding her book with her left hand and holding her chopsticks with her right hand, this was her routine she had always done for most of her life.

"MACHI! are you in here?" A hyper Momiji sohma entered the room. Momiji had been really attracted to Machi ever since their first encounter in class.

"Hey what is it ?" Machi smiled half way showing Momiji that she was pleased to see him . This was hard for Machi to achieve to smile it wasn't a thing she usually did but she had decided to start showing a bit of emotion around people.

"Oh my god ! whats that you are eating ? looks like mush ."

"Its lunch, wants some?" Momiji looked at the food that Machi was offering to him. It didn't look to good to eat but it wasnt like him to refused ,specially to her now adays. It was because he liked her since they met. Machi motion the chopsticks towards Momijis open mouth , to his surprise it was rather good and tasty.

"Yeah its good," there's was a pause as he swallowed the food then he open his mouth, " Ah , Machi i was wondering since in a couple of days the Cultural festival is coming . I was thinking maybe you wana go together, that is if you want to come with me as my date?"

Machi put down her book and her chopsticks on the table and looked at this handsome boy in front of her as she hadn't realized what he was asking of her. Once the question settle in her mind it was sorta of a surprise. No, it was more than a surprise it was shocker for Machi. No guy had ever asked her out before in her life. Machi kuragi always thought that there wouldn't be a guy that would like her enough to ask her out because she lacks personality, which was mostly true. But here Momiji Sohma was asking her to go out as his date to the festival. Momiji who is like the opposite of her, he was funny and interesting , easy to talk to , and much more that made him be such a wonderful person . why wasnt he asking out someone more like him instead of a loner with a dull personality? It didn't matter why ? Machi felt happy inside for once she was being asked out.

"Yes, i would like to very much," this words were even and pleasant as Machi responded. In reality she tried so hard to not sound too eager about it just because it was the first time she was being asked out by a boy.

"Really? Awesomeness," Momijis face light up with excitement and his eyes full o life seem even fuller now. It was what he had wanted and he had got it . A date with Machi Kuragi because to be honest his crush on her was too big to expressed. To him, Machi was so cute, and weird but she was different from other girls . It was the reason why he liked her so much. Momiji grabbed Machi's hands and squeezed it with affection . At this Machi was startled but quickly got used to it and returned the squeeze. There was a nice atmosphere between them now but it made Machi wish it was with Yuki Sohma she was having this moment with then Momiji.

* * *

SHIGURE'S HOUSE

Eating breakfast in the morning wasn't never a pleasant time for Yuki Sohma, since he was so grouchy every morning. And today it was specially quite annoying for he had to sit and eat with the most annoying people in the house ; Kyo Sohma and Ayame Sohma. There was a reason why Yuki had decided to move out of the main Sohma house. It was to get away from annoying people but no matter what he did to get rid of them, they always came to bother him. Yuki sat quietly eating his cereal while the other were discussing some random things. They were having cereal today, Toruh Honda didn't had time to cook anything because she woke up quiet late this morning.

"So have you heared?" Ayame Shoma put down his finish bowl of cereal as he said this coyly.

"Hear what ?" Toruh asked as she went to the table to sit and eat her cereal. At this Yuki 's attention was caught which was something he hardly did when Ayame said anything. Ayama decided to spill the juicy details.

""hehe you didn't hear it from me but," Ayame pause and made a silly face and sparkles appeared around him," Momiji has a date with some girl. he was so excited when he told me."

"Really? when did that sisi get a girl? i mean good for him," indeed it was good but mostly for Kyo Sohma. He knew Momiji Sohma had a thing for Toruh but now that he has a girl he mite leave Toruh alone. So hearing that Momiji had a girl gave him hope that he would have more time with Toruh now. it was annoying that his girlfriend spent more time with his cousin just because Toruh couldn't say no to no one.

"Aaaaaaw thats soo cute. I bet he is taking her to the cultural festival on friday," Toruh Honda cheered. " did he tell you what was her name? maybe we know her?"

"mmmnh what was her name again? he told me, i know it starts with the letter 'M'," Ayame thought about it for a while but the name just wasn't coming into his mind. The rest assumed he wasn't going to remember so they decided to finish breakfast and get ready for school. As they all were about to leave the table Ayame Sohma pounded on the table and said," i got it , her name is Machi Kuragi."

" Machi!" Yuki exclaimed, Kyo and toruh were also shocked at what they just had heard. It was unbelievable that Momiji had a thing for that girl to and now he was taking her to the festival. Out of the all the girls in School he had to pick her why? this run on all three of them as if they hadn't grasp the facts. Toruh and Kyo were concerned because they had noticed how Yuki had became closed to her while he help Machi run for president. And also because to them it was obvious Yuki had a crush on Machi as well, meaning this might be hard on him to know. How can someone be as dumb as Ayame who was unaware of his own brothers feelings towards this girl, he was clueless they all knew that.

"yeah i don't know what he sees in her , so plain and boring. Why couldn't he taken Kimi who is so funny," Ayame bragged that Momijis choice in women was horrible.

"yeah well have you happened to noticed kimi is a weirdo!" kyo exclaimed

Yuki stood there dumbstruck with what he had heard,_' Momiji that clever little brat. He had never seemed interested on anyone besides Toruh and now he likes Machi._' This boiled Yuki's blood because of his stupid stubborness he didn't have the guts to confessed to Machi. And now Momiji is taking her out to the festival, this hurt a lot for Yuki. The thought that Machi could end up being Momiji's girlfriend hurt so badly he wanted to screamed. His heart wanted to stopped form this pain he was having but it was no good he kept hurting.

" oh well that's nice to hear." Yuki Sohma turned around an left as he said this.

"Well who knows maybe its just a friend thing,"Toruh tried to make it seemed not as obvious as it was.

"yeah people do that all the time," Kyo tired to help but Yuki had left already to hear anything of that.

Now that Yuki had left, both Toruh and Kyo stared at Ayame with killers eyes. Ayame was surprised at this and with a dumb manner he asked," what ? what did i do wrong?"

"you dumb-ass, did you know Yuki has a crush on Machi kuragi too. You just killed him emotionally by spilling the news of Momiji taking this girl out," Kyo kicked Ayame as he begin to whine , " now his gana take his anger on me."

" Oh well no one told them to like the same boring girl," Ayame didn't get it quiet yet. so for his clueless and dumb response Kyo started beating the crap out of him. It was true every time Yuki Sohma had troubles or stressed he would used Kyo as a punching bad to release that stressed. Sure Kyo and Yuki always fought but this was different when Yuki was angry he was a monster, something Kyo Sohma didn't want to face.

...*************

It had been Yuki Sohma's worst day ever in his entire life. Even worst than when he was summoned to the main house and had to be near that sphychodic Akito. Not only did he received undesirable news about Machi going on a date with Momiji. But He had to pretended it didn't bother him to kyo and Toruh. Also Kakeru had the nerved to set him up on a blind date for the festival. And to make matters worst he past by Machi this morning in during lunch break but neither of them two said anything to each other, not even a simple hello. It was killing him inside.

As he walked home from school Yuki was to deep in his thoughts to noticed anythign around him, _'Next time i see Machi i will say hi, its better than not saying hi . how can i talk to her without being so obvious that i like her? but maybe she will think I'm stupid? aahh soo annoying , why cant liking someone be more simple? its no good she already thinks i dont like her and she's goign with Momiji . That means that she likes Momiji or why else would she had accepted to with him.' (_he is pretty much not making sense in his own head lol)

Past 4'o'clock yuki arrived home drained from dwelling too much how Momiji is going to spent the day with Machi at the festival. Tired of thinking too much Yuki decided to just take a nap . He past by toruh with out saying hi and motion himself to his room . He dropped his backpack on the floor and just drop on the bed. yeah a rest will do him good that's what Yuki thought and he was driftimg to sleep, when a voice so familiar to him reached his ears as the voice greeted Toruh Honda.

"Toruh i miss you so much "Momiji Sohma enterd the kitchen too greet one of his favorite person in this house.

"Momiji i didn't expect you be here today. You should of called so i would be prepared more food for you. It is certainly a surprise," Torus voice seamed cautious so Yuki couldn't hear them talk. But it was no used Momiji's voice was always loud and cheerful that everyone knew who it as in the house as soon as he stepped in.

"Oh you know , just drooping by i don't plan to stay long so you don't need to make extra food for me. I just want to ask Yuki for some help ," Momiji said as he headed towards Yuki's room.

"I don't think that's such a good idea ." Toruh paused," Yuki is upset today."

"Oh Toruh don't be such a wet-blacket," Momiji's voice came near Yuki's room, it was obvious He was coming in no matter what.

"WAIT! HE IS MASTURBATING!'' a voice shouted making everyone freezed with shocked. the one who shouted was Kyo as he came to stop Momiji. Toruh of course turned around as she was blushing at wht she just heard.

"nonesense he doesn't do that he doesn't get aroused ," Momiji with confidence open the door only to find Yuki looking straight at him with an angry face. But this did not stop Momiji and jump on Yuki as if he was a bouncing castle.

"momiji get off me"

"who the fuck said i was masturbating ?" Yuki struggled to get MOmiji off him and had the desired to beat the crap off Kyo. _'that stupid cat is soo dead when i get a hold of him' _( they dont have the curse now but Yuki still calls him a a stupid cat its just a habit. )

Once all the commotion had stopped and everyone was calm about the situation Momiji approached Yuki again, " hey cousin i was wondering if you can tell me what machi likes?/ i mean you did spent itme with her for a while?"

_What? what is wrong with this kid thinking i would be helping him how to impressed Machi,'_Yuki didnt say much.

"you did spent enought time to get to know her and what she likes or doesnt like. Enough time to even maybe fall for her?and f you did , you would of have thought of something by now rite ? i mean you would of thought how to win Machi's heart rite? if you haven't well let me just tell you that i will be the winner' the way momiji had said this to Yuki was cold but with confidence. Once again Yuki stayed quite and just let Momji talk some more.

_where is he going with this? _yuki thought to himself.

" I thought you would of make your move on her after the election but you didn't. i was going to let it go but them i heard you guys weren't that friendly anymore. You know its hard to let someone have what you want . Like Toruh i want her to be mine but she chose Kyo instead. i thought this time it was gana be the same with Machi , but i guess it turned out to be different. don't you think?" Momiji pause and gave a cheerful smile ,"oh yeah unlike you, im not gana wait forever to confess to her. Your really pathetic really to not tell her instead you just kept pushing her away."

All this time this kid had seem like a nice rabbit when reality he was a wolf about to take his prey. All along Momiji knew of how Yuki felt towards Machi and now he was crushing him to pieces. Why did he had to say this to him ? what was his motives then the answered came to him.

"lets cut to the chase shall we? i dont want you to get near or talk to Machi you understand? i just don't want my precious thing to go away like Toruh did . It just not fair im always there for them and they turn around and run to an idiot who hasn't been there for them in the first place. And besides you given up on her, rite? soo i was just asking for help ," Momiji smiled like as what he said was a nice thing to anyone.

"Momiji i don't know where you get this idea that like Machi or liked her . Don't you know she 's so plain and boring," Yuki really didn't want to say this but it was the only way he was getting Momiji off this case.

"lair i seeing how you look at her when she passes by you."

"Are you spying on me now?' this whole conversation was unrealistic , so unrealistic to even be happening at that moment.

"maybe?" Momiji confessed, '"but don't worry, now that i know you don't have a thing for her i wont bother you anymore."

" so all that you said was speculations?"

"yeah pretty much hahah," momiji turned to leave but paused as he was at the door, "lets just hope you aren't interested on her because i wont give her up to you."

_'That kid is kinda scary now that i think about, was he alaways like this?' _it had been too much for him to even grasp what Momiji's intention were as they changed from being nice to coldness. '_was he joking? no i don't think so...ugh is he really aware that i like Machi ? i don't know what to think. i don't know what to do? anyways an in any case i don't seem like i can talk to machi on my own will because of my stupid stubbornness. '_

* * *

ugh sorry i really wanted to write more but i guess it turned out to be a short chapter .. sorry for making you guys wait...


End file.
